You and Me and the Devil makes Three
by Thecurtaincall
Summary: Asmodeus, the sin of lust, has just been given seven new humans to play with. With the ability to give a person dreams and illusions of their desired person, he knows that he will be having fun with these humans. And there is one human that catches his eye the most. Warnings-Ogafuru MXM


An intro before the story is necessary for this story.

So I saw this amazing prompt from lycorisonthewall-

So, some of us are excited about how Beel's second word is 'Furuchin', with speculation about how Oga mumbles that word a lot in his sleep and Beel picked it up from him. Well, Oga and the six omens went to the demon world to meet the deadly sins. Asmodeus, one of the sins, is the demon of lust, and let's say he is an illusionist. He curses his victims to see illusions of their most loved/ideal person.

He can also curse people to mess with their dreams. And Oga ended up as one of his favourite targets because Oga already has someone he likes and is easy to bully. Hence, while in the demon world training, Oga sees _a lot_ of illusions, both awake and while dreaming, and has a lot of frustrated outbursts ("Damn it, Furuchin! Stop distracting me!) that makes him look kinda insane, and Beel picks up the word after listening to all his grumbling and talking about Furuichi.

Asmodeus is having the time of his life making fun of all these youngsters. Beelzebub the Third thinks its hella funny. Meanwhile Mammon is gathering blackmail material, and Lucifer wonders who Takamiya's ideals person is.

Now that you know the backstory, please enjoy.

* * *

There was a reason why Asmodeus was never allowed to go back to Earth. The chaos he started always pleased the Great Demon Lord, but the other Deadly sins didn't care for it. So he was forbidden and the only time he was on Earth he was a captive by a shitty company.

Now back in hell thanks to The Great Lord, he was growing bored when something amazing happened. Those same demons that cast him out, brought him seven beautiful souls. Seven humans that were to reside with them for the next couple months. Just thinking about the future fun they would have, had him laughing till his sides hurt.

He listened as the humans and his fellow sinners began to get ready for bed. It was a long first day for the humans, and he didn't have to wait long till they each fell unconscious. Coming out of his chambers, he crept to the humans' room.

He had barely walked in the hallway when he was hit with the smell of hormones and lust. Pausing, he rested against the wall and clutched at his cloak.

Teenagers. Young, lustful, and stupid humans were here. And there was seven of them. Asmodeus had to clamp his mouth shut, as he drooled at the thoughts of toying with such young souls.

But he had to be patient. If he went all out right now, then the others would know. They would hide the young away from him and ruin his fun once again.

But he wouldn't let that happen. He was going to choose his first toy with care.

Once he regained his composure, he continued to walk down the hall where six rooms lay.

Looking at his future victims he stopped at each one of his toys' rooms. The first five held no significant interest to him, and he wondered how his fellow colleagues could pick such boring contractors. The last one however made him pause, as the energy that was practically radiating from the room drew him in. The young woman that laid there was a lustful sight. But it was her aura that made him stay for a few moments.

Chuckling he left the room and decided to keep in mind this toy. But he still had one more to look over. Going to the last room that was separate from the others, he only stepped in for a moment, when he knew that this would be his desired toy.

He clenched his cloak and shuddered when he walked closer to the sleeping human. The smell of lust and desire smothered the room. And he loved it.

The human was in the middle of a dream and was muttering something. Asmodeus didn't have to venture into this dream to know it was about desire.

Placing his face next to the sprawled human's face, he listened to the whispers. "Furuichi."

This Furuichi seemed to have some effect on the contractor, and his unconsciousness was revealing it. Now curious Asmodeus placed his hand onto the human's forehead and quickly dug his claws in. The boy gasped and Asmodeus breathed in.

He breathed in the memories, the feelings, the desires, and of course the lust.

This Furuichi. Oh he was a strong human, but most important he was desired by this contractor. It seemed over this past year, that desire grew. The poor contractor was filled with lust, and this Furuichi was oblivious.

And the bond between them. So strong and it seemed it had always been like that. A best friend who in his dreams was his lover. This information would be useful to him. Taking out his claws from the human, he stared lovingly at his new toy. Smiling he thought of how much fun he was going to have.

~Beelzebub~

Walking through one of the many halls in the palace, Oga muttered a curse as he was once again lost. Beel was asleep on his head, and wouldn't wake up to help him no matter how loud Oga shouted at him.

Opening another wrong door Oga yelled in frustration. Who the hell needed this many rooms, the demon lord was a total loser. He would never fill all these rooms, the loser didn't have that many friends.

If only Furuichi was here. He would be able to joke about the loser demon lord with him. None of the others laughed when he made a joke about him. Instead they all stared in horror at him.

He also wished that Furuichi was here, so that he could take him to the meeting room. Oga had ignored the demon that gave him the instructions on where to go. Furuichi would have listened.

Scratching at his head, he scolded himself for thinking of Furuichi so much. He was going to be in hell for a while and he couldn't be bitching about missing Furuichi.

Stopping in his tracks, Oga froze when he realized what he had just thought. He just admitted to missing Furuichi.

"I meant I miss him solving everything. He actually listens to stupid shit." He argued with himself.

Before he could argue any further, he stopped when he saw a familiar figure walk in the hall across from him.

"Furuichi?" He whispered. It had to be him. He saw his face. That white hair. "Furuichi!" He called out before sprinting to the hallway he saw him in. When he entered the hallway he saw Furuichi turning the corner, their eyes met and with a teasing smile, Furuichi winked at him.

The action made his mouth drop and before he knew what was happening, he was falling. Tripping over his own feet, he fell down a staircase and landed face-first against a door. He felt tiny fists atop his head, but before he could yell at Beel to stop, the door opened.

Falling to the floor, before he could catch himself, he looked up to see a man in a cloak with a smirk on his face.

"Who is it Asmodeus?" Someone asked from inside the room.

Asmodeus still smiling ignored the question and instead offered a hand to the fallen human and purred. "Ah Oga-kun you made it just in time for the meeting."

~Beelzebub~

Throughout the next couple of days, Oga kept spotting Furuichi. And it was driving him crazy! Why the hell was Furuichi running away from him? He tried to get to Furuichi each time, but he always lost him each time. And that stupid idiot always had that same smile when he looked at him.

He wondered if no one had spotted Furuichi, since none of them were saying anything to him. And when he did complain rather loudly about Furuichi, the others would stare at him as if he was crazy.

The rumors really started to fly when leaving a meeting with all the omens and demons, he saw Furuichi waving at him from one of the halls. Pushing through the crowd to the door, Oga screamed in anger. "I see you idiot! Furuichi stop running like a bitch!"

He sprinted through the hallways and jumped down a flight of stairs, the entire time Beel screaming in joy in his ear. Standing between a hallway and another flight of stairs, he paused for a moment to try to decide which one to run to.

But it was in this moment that a pair of hands covered his eyes and a familiar voice whispered in his ear. "Next time let me find you."

He grabbed for the hands, but the moment his hands raised, his vision was back and he was alone.

Everyone in that wing of the palace heard the curse from Oga. But it was only Asmodeus and The Great Lord who were laughing.

~Beelzebub~

Furuichi didn't appear for a week. Oga felt like he was going out of his mind. It was only thanks to his and Beel's training that he didn't go completely insane.

Seeing Furuichi for those few moments were like ripping open a scar. He knew when leaving for hell that he wouldn't see Furuichi for a while. But to see him here in the lord's palace made his strength break. Right now he was wishing that he and Beel would have continued training instead of going to the meeting. He thought that they were going to grab lunch, not sit in a chair and listen to a guy with horns on his head talk for hours.

He was about to fall asleep when someone walked through the door. His body jerked up and he stared at Furuichi, who was standing behind the Great Lord's seat. The teasing smile on his face, he walked past the six omens and several powerful demons.

Sitting at the end of the table, with everyone's back of the chairs facing him, he could not see if anyone was reacting to the sudden appearance.

Next to him was Hilda who had Beel in her lap, she spared him a glance that soon turned to a glare. She turned the chair away from him and disappeared from his view. By now Furuichi was standing beside him, looking down at him with a smile.

"Furu-

He didn't continue as Furuichi decided to sit on top his lap. Oga went rigid and he looked around him to see if anyone was reacting to him and Furuichi. But no matter where he looked, everyone was staring at the demon lord and had their back to him.

While he was searching for a reaction, Furuichi was pressing himself into Oga. Furuichi's ass was resting right on his dick, and every time he pressed himself closer, the hotter Oga became. He tried to squirm Furuichi off, but froze when Furuichi turned to him and whispered in his ear.

"Hey Oga, let's get out of here. Find an empty room. Don't you want to make me happy? Make Furuichi happy. Come on."

"Furuichi get off me." He muttered darkly. He was in the danger zone, and he did not want to pop a boner in front of everyone.

Furuichi sighed into his neck as he pressed his lips onto it. Oga had to grip his chair arms to keep himself silent as teeth bit down into him. "I want you so bad." He felt Furuichi's hot breath as he whispered back to him.

The hands that were resting in Furuichi's lap started to travel to his thighs. Oga gulped and stared at the hands that were starting to rub themselves upwards, one of them getting dangerously close to his dick.

His breathing was becoming heavier and again he looked around him to see if no one was really noticing the fucking person on his lap that was now rubbing his crotch. But they never turned or even glanced at him and Furuichi.

He was now smothering his moans, by covering his mouth with his hand. Furuichi's hand was relentless and was now undoing his zipper. He didn't know if it was the pleasure that made his senses fall, but it seemed that he only blinked, and now Furuichi was on his knees on the ground.

Looking down, he saw for the first time Furuichi's face up close. And this was the first time he ever saw Furuichi this way. With bright eyes, a teasing smile, and hair falling in his face, the sight made everything else mix into one undetectable blur.

All he could see was Furuichi, and at that moment he realized how much he wanted his best friend in ways that he shouldn't.

The realization made his heart race and it felt like his body was shaking. Before the hand that was undoing his zipper could go any further, he pushed himself and the chair away. Everyone turned to him, and he stared back, eyes wild and face heated. Beel looked like he was about to cry out, but Oga ran out of the room before he could.

The great lord only had to glance at Asmodeus before both of them were laughing like children.

The omens and demons stared at the two and had grim expressions. The omens imaginations were going wild wondering what could possess Mad Dog Oga to run out the room like a scared bitch. The demons however, were grim because they knew about Asmodeus' playing methods with a new toy.

~Beelzebub~

Coming back from kicking some ass in hell's forest, Oga felt better. Better as in he didn't feel like he would murder Furuichi the moment he saw him. He didn't know what to make of what happened today in the meeting room. Just thinking about it had him pulling at his hair in frustration.

Lost in thoughts while walking to his room, he didn't see the other occupant in the hallway. It only dawned on him when he brushed shoulders with someone. Turning to the person, he met eyes with a tall male demon.

The demon paused for a moment, but then continued walking. With his back to Oga, he lifted a hand to him and said gleefully. "Have a good night, Oga-kun."

Oga never saw the demon's smirk.

Beel was with Hilda, so Oga had a room and a bed for himself. He had been away majority of the day, so he was looking forward to sleeping in the giant bed. Going to his bedroom he opened the double doors. He only took three steps, before he stopped and felt his blood freeze. Then rush to his dick.

There on his bed was Furuichi. Naked on his back, legs spread with his hand between them. Oga's vision was stuck on the hand as it made Furuichi moan.

The moans that were currently filling the room and Oga's ears. Oga watched in a fixed state as the fingers went deeper into Furuichi, and made his legs spread wider. Toes curling and back arching. Moans followed by heavy breathing.

With legs that felt they were laced with lead, he walked closer to the sight of his naked best friend. A feeling that ran from his chest to his crotch attacked him as he looked down at Furuichi.

Looking down, his hair messy and falling on his face, but his mouth was open. Open and letting out the noises that seemed to be going straight to Oga's dick. Oga felt his clothes becoming tight and were suffocating him.

His mind was screaming for him to look away, to kick Furuichi off the bed and beat him for putting his ass on his blankets. But he couldn't move. His eyes were frozen on his best friend whose toes were curling every time his fingers went deeper. His head thrown back and a whimper came out of him as another finger was added.

Oga couldn't look away.

The eyes that were once closed, opened and Furuichi turned to him. The fingers between Furuichi's legs began to go deeper and faster. In a breathless voice, Furuichi pleaded. "Oga. Please. I've been waiting for this for so long."

Staring down, Oga gulped loudly before replying in a whisper. "Furuichi. I-"

Before he could continue, Furuichi's hand stilled and he turned his face away from him. "Don't you want me Oga?"

"Furuichi-"

Furuichi got off the bed now, staring at Oga the entire time. "I've missed you? Have you missed me?" his voice now dull.

Furious that the other was being ridiculous in asking stupid questions, he tried to understand what the hell Furuichi was saying. Did Furuichi really miss him? Did Furuichi really want him the same way he wanted him?

Licking his lips, he stepped forward and barked out. "Furuichi I-! "

The name barely left his lips when he saw Furuichi smile in reply. He took another step forward but, the sounds of doors being slammed open stilled him. He glanced to see Hilda and Beel, but turned back to where Furuichi was standing.

There was no one there. Looking back at Hilda and Beel, they gave him annoyed glares. He glanced from the two to the spot where Furuichi was standing, for a full minute before he screamed and flipped the bed over.

Beel squealed while Hilda expertly side stepped a piece of the bed post that came flying towards them. When Hilda saw that Oga was done throwing his tantrum, she asked in a cold tone. "Oga! What the hell do you think you were thinking running out of a meeting like that?"

Beel again was just staring at him, eyes focused and brows furrowed.

Hilda too stared at him, except her gaze was focused on a certain part of him. Oga finally centered on her gaze and looked down at his pants. His mini Oga was making his presence, and Hilda was staring at it as if she wanted to rip it off.

But Oga wouldn't be that easily intimidated. Placing his hands on his hips he announced to the two. "A man will never be embarrassed of his body."

Oga had forgotten how it felt to be kicked unconscious.

~Beelzebub~

Over the next few days, Oga barely slept. He spent most of the time trying to find where Furuichi was hiding. He and Beel now took naps during the meetings and whenever they could escape them. Since he wasn't sleeping at night, Beel most of the time woke up before him. So it wasn't a surprise that when he woke up, Beel was already awake. But what was different was the mumbling.

Even with the pacifier in his mouth, Oga could hear the kid trying to say a word. Listening closer he heard the kid repeating the same sound over and over again. "Fufufufufu."

The sound reminded him of someone. With a sigh he said aloud to no one. "Stupid Furuchin." Though he didn't say it to anyone, Beel was listening all the same.

~Beelzebub~

Waking up the next morning was difficult. Oga had a hard time going to sleep, and he didn't even remember falling asleep. Stirring in the sheets, he cursed and buried himself further into the blankets. He was about to fall back asleep when he heard something.

The sound of running water. Who the hell was using his shower? Getting up he was ready to beat whoever was stupid enough to use his shower and all his hot water. Stepping into the bathroom, he walked to the shower, but stopped when he saw white hair.

"Furu-"He didn't continue as he was at loss for words when he finally saw all of Furuichi.

Furuichi was in the shower, back turned to him. One hand on the wall holding him up, while the other was hidden from Oga's view. Stepping closer to the shower he stopped when he was finally able to see the other hand. The sight of Furuichi's hand on his dick made him freeze and stare at him.

He would have probably stayed there for hours if Furuichi wouldn't have turned his head to him.

"Please Oga. Don't you want to make, Furuichi, happy?"

Oga stared at the naked body of his best friend. Then his body began to act on its own accord.

He felt his hand push Furuichi on the chest to the wall. He didn't mean to push him so hard that his body bounced, but his hands were quick to grip Furuichi's neck.

This is what he was used to. Throw opponent onto wall then grab them by the neck and bury them into the ground. But this was Furuichi. A naked Furuichi. That was currently making his body act strange and make him feel things that he never felt before.

His hands shook slightly as they released Furuichi's neck, and instead cupped his face. His fingers gripping the side of his face while his thumb rested under his chin.

And Furuichi just looked at him. With eyes that were bright and burning into his. Lips open and heavy breath ghosting over his thumb.

Oga never kissed anyone and had never wanted to. But now, now he pulled Furuichi closer and pressed his lips against his. His hands were gripping Furuichi and Furuichi was grabbing him.

The kiss was a mess of tongue and teeth, but Oga didn't care. He needed more of Furuichi. Now that he had a taste of him, he needed all of it.

Picking Furuichi up, he carried him to the bed. The entire time Furuichi was biting him and pressing himself against him. His body barely hit the bed before Oga was on top of him.

Knees between Furuichi's legs, he kissed his best friend. The one who stood by his side since the day they met. The one he trusted. The one he never wanted to leave his side.

"Oga." Furuichi gasped. He grabbed at Oga till he was staring down at him. "Please I've been so lonely without you. I need you"

"Furuichi." He growled before he began to suck on his neck. He wanted marks all over Furuichi's body. To remind Furuichi of this moment. That it actually happened. That it wasn't just a dream.

"Furuichi." Oga grunted as he began to kick off his pajama pants. He kissed Furuichi's body and tried to get more of the sounds he never knew he loved out of him. Furuichi arched himself off the bed, and tried to get every part of his body touched by Oga.

The action drove Oga crazy and he moved like a mad man as he pulled Furuichi's legs apart. Glancing over at Furuichi, he saw he had one hand on his forehead pushing away his bangs and showing his face. The other was now gripping the bed sheets.

Their eyes met, and Furuichi pleaded. "Please come back home. I miss you. Please Oga."

Looking at the naked body under him, he realized he didn't want anyone else to see this side of Furuichi. He couldn't stand thinking of someone else being between Furuichi's legs. To have Furuichi ask them to come back. Furuichi moaning someone else's name.

"I don't want to leave you." Furuichi whimpered, head thrown back and legs hooking around Oga. "Please Oga, please."

Oga felt like he was about to explode. Just thinking that Furuichi would leave him. To not have him by his side. For him to be with someone else.

He wanted to take Furuichi right now. If he did this then he could show Furuichi how much he wanted him. But for some reason, he couldn't move. He heard Furuichi calling his name, but now it started to sound different.

"Oga."

It was sounding feminine. And familiar.

"Oga! Wake up you lazy ass!" Shit now the voice sounded angry and familiar. He tried to ignore the voice. Looking down he saw that Furuichi was gone. The bed was empty. There were no legs wrapped around his torse. There was no one.

It was a dream.

When the moment of realization hit him, he felt a presence that he did not notice before. Turning around he saw someone standing in the corner of the room. Looking at him with a smirk. A smirk that was so familiar.

When he realized who it finally was, he pointed at the figure and snarled at the demon bastard. "You're dead, demon lord!"

The male demon scoffed and fell to his knees. The smell of humiliation and embarrassment filled the air and though clenched teeth, the demon screamed. "You idiot, I'm not the demon lord! I'm Asmodeus!"

With that declaration, the dream began to crumble. The room began to melt away, and Oga felt himself fall.

The feeling of a hand hitting his face, let Oga know that he was finally back in reality. Just thinking about the dream had him seeing red.

He knew when he was being played with. This Asmodeus was going to die.

Before he could go find him, he had to get Beel to stop hitting him. Grabbing the hand before it could hit him, he shot up and threw Beel on his shoulder. "Dada!"

"Finally you're awake. Also what were you mumbling about?" Hilda questioned him.

Instead of answering, Beel decided this was the time to start chanting his new noise. "Furufuru."

Hilda delighted at the new sound, grabbed him and cooed at him. "What is it master? What are you trying to say? Hilda? Say Hil-da."

Oga who was ignoring the two, was rubbing his face and running his hand through his hair. The dream was fading away from him, and with a dark laugh he muttered loudly. "Furuchin." It was a poor timely joke, but Oga couldn't ignore how the nickname now had a whole new memory attached to it.

Hilda's coaching continued until Beel stopped chanting and instead burrowed his brows and began to scowl. Hilda looked at him in concern while Oga wondered if the kid was about to take a shit.

Beel instead threw his arms in the air and screeched. "Furuchin!"

Oga choked on air then began laughing till his sides ached. Hilda's eyebrows were shot up while her mouth fell. The two stared at each for a moment before Hilda gave a trembling smile and said weakly. "Master...what did you say?"

She didn't continue, as it finally clicked to where Beel heard this disgusting word. His second word was Oga's nickname for Furuichi. Not only was it a horrible word, but he was in a twisted way referring to Furuichi. The room began to feel colder, but Hilda still smiled at Beel. "Good job Master. You're so smart."

"Furuchin. Furuchin!" Beel screamed in excitement.

The rest of the day, word spread quick that Beel's second word was Furuchin. There were some mixed reactions to this. The omens were trying to keep in their giggles for fear of the nursemaid. Though she complimented Beel constantly, anyone who laughed at the word lost some blood as they barely dodged an umbrella sword.

While the omens giggled at the new word, the demons had opposite reactions. They all knew of Asmodeus play habits, and had been watching him play with Oga. All were aware that Furuchin was most likely a desired person from the contractor. Majority of the demons did not pay much attention to this new development in Beelzebub IV. Instead they tried to keep the other humans away from the lust demon.

Two however, were interested with this, though for different reasons.

Mammon was trying to find this Furuchin person for future uses. It was always valuable to know one's enemies and allies weaknesses. Lucifer on the other hand, was trying to track down Asmodeus so she could find out who Takamiya's beloved was. She had been with him all his life, and wondered if anyone had gained his affection. As far as she knew, she was the only one who could make Takamiya feel anything.

And she wanted to keep it that way.

But when she finally found Asmodeus, she could only stare and cover her mouth as she smiled. Because with a bed post rammed up his ass, Asmodeus was halfway through the palace wall.

The Beelzebub contractor always did have a fascination with sticking things up people's bottoms. It wasn't shocking to find out that his desired was a male. And that this male was in fact, Furuichi-chan.

She had held his heart before. She had felt the feelings that made the organ beat faster. She too had felt the memories, bonds, and desires the heart contained.

She hoped that the two got together real soon.

The sound of footsteps and a child's yell caused her to turn around. The sight of a scowling contractor with Beelzebub IV on his shoulder was amusing to see. Since the child was currently screeching his new word.

"Furuchin! Furuchin! Furuchin!"

That seemed to be the lord's child favorite word as of right now. Furuichi-chan would have to notice this development. If that wasn't a dead giveaway about the contractor's feelings, then she would just have to lose her hope on humanity.

* * *

A special thank you to Lycorisonthewall for the prompt, and Fabelyn for saving my ass by correcting all my hilarious mistakes.

So I hope you guys liked my first smut! It's not really OgaFuru really, but it was close enough right?!

Ha I hope I did an okay job. Well thank you for reading and I hope you guys have a great day/night!


End file.
